Week 2
MCS1000: ADHD Campaign Meeting Minutes 31 January 2011 Opening: The second meeting of the ADHD campaign was called to order at 15:30 on 31/01/11 in LRC building by the group where previous reasearch was shown and discussed and continued in the mansion building. Present: Ana Ayala (AA) Joanna Eluka (JE) Sharon Legae (SL) Maurhys Phillips (MP) Natalie (NC) Sasha Manley Apologies Venetia Hylton (VH) =http://mcs1000.wikia.com/index.php?title=Week_Two&action=edit&section=1Edit= =A. Approval of Agenda http://mcs1000.wikia.com/index.php?title=Week_Two&action=edit&section=2Edit= To discuss ideas further, and fine point targets for campaign =B. Approval of Minuteshttp://mcs1000.wikia.com/index.php?title=Week_Two&action=edit&section=3Edit= Online =C. New Businesshttp://mcs1000.wikia.com/index.php?title=Week_Two&action=edit&section=4Edit= Each group member presented initial research and had a brief discussion, '' ''AA: we need to limit what it is were actually doing the subject is too broad JE: we should go for the healthcare service AA: because schools are only a small factor in the life of an adhd child,we should go to healthcare services, adhd orgs, some doctors. I think it is more productive to create a leaflet than flyers and posters NC: we should utilize our social networking sites, make videos ect SM: we need to name our campaign MP: we could do a website with all our information SL: ask local newspapers to publish information, and we could print ourselves SM: you could get it printed cheaper elsewhere '' ''MP: we should put our site on the leaflets so that people, can go online SM: we need to create a brand, the same colours and logos,in all material NC: we can fundraise by selling little cakes SL: and that can fund our expenses… MP…Okay so whats our name AA: building our future in a different way JE: hear and aware MP: we should just use adhd and then the slogan, because we don’t want to get away from the point. NC: it has to make sense Group agree on Hear and Aware MP: bright fonts SL: Child like font SM: you don’t want to loose the seriousness '' ''AA: a flash would be good JE: Slogan NC: the future of adhd is here SM: do you know what your giving to your kids? SL: more dramatic, with the word drugs… like would you drug your kids JE: are YOU, HERE AND AWARE SL: We should do an Ad JE Fundage SM: would you give him cocaine or speed, SL: that’s good cos ppl would think its about drugs JE: two packet, what would you choose SL: Speed on prescription MP: what is going into these drugs SM: we have to summarise what it is and what it contains AA: your doctor is your dealer… NC: What do we need Group *''Money'' *''Computers'' *''Flyers'' *''Information'' *''Websites'' *''Access to professionals'' *''Books and articles'' =''Advertising'' ='' =D. Agenda for Next Meeting http://mcs1000.wikia.com/index.php?title=Week_Two&action=edit&section=5Edit= SL: Facebook Group ALL: Logo Ideas AA: Website MP:Article For Site SM: Minutes NC: email campaign outline '''Adjournment': Meeting was adjourned at 17:30. The next general meeting will be at 15:30 on 07/02/11 in . Minutes submitted by: Sasha Manley SharonLegae 20:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) MaurhysPhillips 21:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) S.L.Manley 12:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) JoannaEluka 22:31 February 10, 2011 (UTC) nataliec 12:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) AnaAyalaMDX 11:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC)